PLACER
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Placer?, ¿Cual es el significado en si de esa palabra? La soledad de su cuarto junto a un travieso robot pueden darle la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta. Semi lemon (?) GirxGaz


**_Hola linduras. Ok se que la imagen que siempre e dado de este par juntos es tierna, pero como toda fan que ama a una pareja no pude evitar imaginarmela en una situacion medio lemon. Y hasta donde yo se, no es nuevo poner a Gir en una situacion asi, e tenido la dicha de leer muchos buenos fics con escenas similares. Aquien no le agrade simplemente que no lo lea n.n._**

 **Me disculpo por lo corto pero solo es una idea que escribi al azar hace semanas y no lo quise dejar solo en archivos.**

 **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

 **"PLACER"**

¿Placer?, ¿Cual es el significado en si de esa palabra? Eso que todos los inútiles de su especie buscan. No el placer que se siente cuando se vence al villano final de un video-juego, oh cuando comes un buen trozo de pizza que sacie el hambre.

Era consiente que existían otros tipos de placeres llamados carnales, pero no tenia conciencia de como serian. Solo sabía que todas las chicas de su edad se morían por sentirlos, y que los chicos asían de todo por vivirlos con ellas. Seria muy estúpido pensar que conocerías al amor de tu vida a tus quince años, y aun más estúpido creer ilusamente que con el te quedarías para siempre, como para brindarle tantas atribuciones sobre ti.

Muchas caían, más ella no. Era simple el motivo, todos los chicos le temían como para intentar cortejarla de esa manera, cosa que ella así prefería. De esa manera se ahorraba el tener que lidiar con esas famosas calenturas abrazadas de hormonas alborotadas.

Se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándose su habitual vestimenta oscura (Que a pesar de los años no había modificado) estaba buscando su pillama rosa con alas. Lo así con tan poco interés que ni siquiera se detenía a ver los cambios en su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, su altura era mucha por genética de su padre aun faltándole por crecer, le daba igual si su cadera se había anchado, y si sus senos crecían en el día a día, al igual que su cintura tomaba una frágil forma, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, pero repitiendo... todo eso le daba igual.

Había guardado su ropa de ese día en la canasta de la sucia, sostenía la pillama encontrada entre sus pálidas manos, exponía la suavidad de su piel desnuda solo ante la oscuridad de ese cuarto, según ella.

Hasta que el sonido de la ventana abriéndose y serrándose con prisa llamo su atención.

Su pillama quedo en el suelo al soltarla sus manos que en este momento luchaban por apartar a un pequeño ser de sus labios. Sabía bien de quien se trataba reconociendo ese sabor metálico. ¡ESTUPIDO ROBOT! Como se atrevía a entra a su cuarto de noche y lanzarse a besarla como si nada.

—¡GAZI!.

Grito alegremente, sintiendo que la mencionada lo apartaba con rabia de ella con sus manos.

—¡¿Que se supone que haces aquí?!.

Pregunto rabiosa, arrojándolo a una de las paredes del cuarto.

—Te extrañaba, Nena.

Dijo sonriendo con trozos de pared sobre él, estando de cabeza a causa del impacto.

—¡Hey!, ¡Estas desnuda!.

Grito con inocencia, viendo como el rostro de la cabellos cortos purpuras se teñía de rojo. Tenía razón de sonrojarse, si jamás nadie la había visto de esa manera, no importaba que fuese un robot.

—Solo... lárgate.

Casi se lo susurro con furia, viendo a otra parte, intentando cubrirse con sus brazos. Su furia y sonrojo aumentaron a magnitud por que ese maldito robot en lugar de irse estaba a centímetros de ella observándola de arriba abajo sin disimulo.

—Tu cuerpo sin ropa es raro.

Dijo serrando sus ojos y sacando la lengua de lado. Gazlene Membrana apretó sus puños con un aura de maldad pura, lista para desmantelar a ese defectuoso e inoportuno robot, cuando sintió su piel erizarse por una suave caricia proveniente de una pequeña fria mano mecánica, la cual se atrevía a tocar una de sus piernas.

—Pero tu cuerpo es más suave sin ropa, Gazi.

Dijo más para si que para la joven humana, la cual vibraba olvidando donde estaba parada, por que el ojos azulados mecánicos acariciaba ambas piernas con sus manitas elevándose a lo largo de ellas con los propulsores de sus pies, subiendo por su cintura hasta llegar a su par de senos que se excitaron al ser tocados por esas frías manos.

—Ah...

Gruño para si por dejar escapar ese pujido de sus labios con labial oscuro, sintiendo que ese atrevido androide besaba a la vez que lamia sus rosados pezones.

—Y no solo suave, también sabe bien.

Esa vocecita sonaba con una inocencia nada propia de lo que asía.

—Oh... aaaahh...

Nacían más pujidos de sus labios, ya que él Uci presionaba sus senos como jugando, sin parar de besarlos y de vez en cuando darles leves mordiditas a esos pezones que no podían estar más duros.

Gaz no sintió en que momento se dejo caer en su cama con su mente en blanco y respiración volviéndose agitada, su sonrojo no tenía descripción de encendido, en conjunto de su cuerpo ardiendo, a diferencia del pequeño frio sobre ella. Vibro por ese par de juguetones labios subiendo por sus pechos y cuello en busca de su boca.

—Gir.

Le susurro antes de corresponder con sus pensamientos nublado con lentitud ese beso, abrazando más a ella ese frio cuerpecito, sintiendo que esa inexplicable lengua se burlaba de la suya en la profundidad de ese beso.

—¿Gazi, por que tu piel sabe tan bien?.

Le pregunto con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos, con sus manitas masajeando esos senos, ya que le gustaba el sonido proveniente de los labios de su Nena al hacerlo.

—Aaaaahh... ooooh.. aaaah...

Volvió aprobar esos labios de metal que extrañamente esta vez no la llenaban de furia sino de placer.

—Aaahh... No... aaahh.. sigas... oooh...

Logro decir con dificultad en un breve segundo de lucidez, luchando mentalmente en no dejarse consumir en el perfecto placer dado por un defectuoso robot alienígena que odiaba desde aquel San Valentín.

Gir como todas las veces no obedeció, bajando sus labios por su abdomen plano, siguiendo su recorrido por sus largas piernas, no se saciaba del sabor de su joven piel. Sus labios llegaron a una parte que parecía escurrir un liquido entre las piernas de la ojos achinados, no le costo nada por el estado de debilidad de ella hacer que esas piernas se abrieran con ayuda de sus manitas, se coloco entre ellas tocando esa parte con una de sus mano con curiosidad, escuchando los sonidos que le gustaban aumentar.

—Aaaaahhh... ooooh... G... G.. Gir... aaaahh...

Se aferro a las sabanas oscuras de su siniestra cama, extremecienda a causa de la juguetona lengua del androide explorando sus privados senderos a más no poder.

—¡Esto sabe mejor!.

Grito lamiendo pero más chupando esa húmeda vagina que no paraba de humedecerse, a la vez que la antenita de su cabeza se rosaba en su clítoris sin notarlo pero enloqueciendo a otro nivel a la cabellos purpuras. Le divertía sentir a Gaz retorciéndose en la cama diciendo con dificultad su corto nombre, lo tomaba como un juego que no conocía pero le gustaba a sus circuitos. No paraba de deslizar sus manitas por sus piernas al igual que por sus suaves muslos, sin parar de succionar más y más esa parte que se humedecía con líquido caliente de buen sabor.

—Aaaaahh... G... G... G... aaaaah... Gir... aaaah... mmmm... bas... ooohh... ta... mmm...

Lograba decir la mirada ambarina que aun se negaba con sus barreras cayendo a desfallecer de placer.

Esque ella no podía ceder ante eso... menos con ese robot que llevaba años acosándola noche y día desde aquel beso robado durante el ridículo baile en la base del estúpido de Zim, baile y beso que se llevaría a la tumba igual que este momento.

—Aaaah... te dije... oooh... que pares... mmm... G... aaaahhh... Gir... aaahhh...

Se mordió los labios intentando en vano callar esos pujidos que se burlaban de ella, por ser testigos de lo enloquecida que estaba clavando sus uñas con esmalte oscuro en las sabanas, retorciéndose poseída de mezquino placer, ardiendo su rostro como todo su cuerpo por cada movimiento de esa lengua traviesa y manitas frías.

—¡No quiero!.

Le grito él pequeño Uci apartando unos segundos sus labios, usando un tono de capricho digno de un niño pequeño.

—Es demasiado sabroso, Gazi.

Dijo después de una pequeña risita, volviendo a unir sus labios de metal con esa parte que se seguía excitando por ellos.

—Aaaaaah... tonto... mmm...

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con su cordura despidiéndose, sucumbiendo a la tortura del placer, ya sin intentar ahogar sus pujidos y gemidos dejándolos salir a alto nivel. Además que importaba si de seguro el insoportable de su hermano habría salido a detener a su idiota némesis, y su padre como de costumbre no estaría en casa. Solo se encontraba ella emborrachada de placer, y ese inocente robot que no tenia ni idea de lo que asía.

—aah... G... ir... ir... mmm... Gir... aaaaahh...

Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo quemarse, su temperatura explotar de elevada, sus músculos tensarse, presiono sus ambarinos ojos achinados serrándolos con fuerzas, con una corriente eléctrica pasando en su ser con su piel erizada, viviendo el placer de un orgasmo que jamás se había preocupado en sentir durante su joven vida, pero no se negó a disfrutarlo gritando el corto nombre del causante de su desborde de placer.

—¡GIR!.

Libero el estaxis en la boca del Uci que más emocionado trago la gran cantidad de liquido viscoso, sabiéndole más azucarado que las golosinas de su Amo. Paso una y otra vez su lengua hasta dejar la zona limpia.

Escucho como su Nena luchaba por regular su respiración agitada, se aparto de entre sus piernas y se detuvo varios minutos contemplándola cansada con una capa de sudor en su piel, su inexpresivo rostro se encontraba teñido de un lindo color rojo. Sonrió tontamente por lo linda que le pareció la imagen.

Al notar sus ojos serrados la arropo con una de las sabanas negras de la cama, acomodo su rostro entre sus pechos con su pequeño cuerpo sobre la agotada chica, abrazándola como a uno de sus cerditos de caucho.

—¿Gazi?.

Llamo a la ojos achinados ámbar que estaba apunto de ser prisionera del Dios del sueño.

—Hum...

—Me gusta tu sabor.

Se apego más a ella escuchando un sonido retumbar con tranquilidad del pecho de la peli-purpura.

—¿Podemos volver a jugar ese delicioso juego mañana?.

Pregunto con su inocente vocecita, que a pesar de todo su inocencia se mantenía.

—Si.

Respondió secamente, abrazando sin notarlo como un peluche a la fría maquina de poca inteligencia artificial, con la cual acababa de experimentar un adictivo placer. A su pesar en ese momento fue consiente que podía desarrollar más que solo deseo por el mirada robótica. Aunque también siendo un simple robot no llegaría a más con él... pero el alocado robot durmiendo sobre ella no tenia nada de simple, por el hecho de ser Gir todo era posible.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 **Jajaja ese Gir XD siempre e creido que Gir continuaria teniendo su tan suya inocencia aun en situaciones asi. Gracias por leer lindos.**

 **Por cierto les cuento que estoy feliz ~^O^~ ya que hace unos dias LagrimasSolitarias cumplio 12 meses en Fanfiction. El tiempo pasa rapido: Durante estos meses e conocido a tantos buenos autores y hecho lazos con sercanos, y sobretodo resibido apoyo de ellos, e hecho tantas locuras que me parese raro no estar demandada del todo XD y e vivido el desahogarme momentos alegres y tragicos de mi vida con los personajes. Como curiosidad e de decir que mi nombre no fue elegido al azar. Y aviso que ya tengo varios fics acabados en cuaderno y solo me falta pasarlos a limpio cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Agradesco a los lectores que han soportado mis cosas raras de fics como las llamo, y a mis cinco colegas mas amados que siempre se mantienen al tanto de todo lo que hago, sobretodo al primero que en el se ispiraron la mitad de mis fics del perfil. Mis mas sinceros agradesimientos lindos /^o^/.**

 **Nosvemos/leemos linduras.**


End file.
